sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Stale Chips
Stale Chips is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness builds a machine that causes all the potato chips in Heartland City to go stale. Characters *Ash the Fatty *Cake Monster *Casual Cashew *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Flip. and he's not a scientist. *Flowery Bugeyes *Ice Cream Monster *Jony *Lily *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Silly *Spike N' Scoop *Ugly Hair Man *Whale *Will Mentioned *Chris *Teeth Plot Silly is finally starting season two of the Zub after a year, and claims Chris was distracting him as an excuse. Meanwhile, Jony and Will give themselves lines so everybody knows they exist. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is explaining his latest plan to make all the potato chips in Heartland City go stale to the Downsizer Grunts, when one of them attempts to activate the machine, nearly causing it to self-destruct. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness stops him and activates it himself. Meanwhile in Ugly Hair Man's House, Ugly Hair Man is getting ready to watch SpongeGuy RectangleShirt. However, all the chips in the house are stale, so he goes to Zexal Grocery to get a new bag, where he finds out that all the chips in Heartland City have gone stale. Ice Cream Monster refuses to give Doc Stretchy Head a refund for the already empty bag, causing him to steal the cash register, but he is stopped by Cake Monster. When a news report reveals that all the chips in Heartland City have gone stale, Whale leaves on his motorbike to get chips in Domino City. Ugly Hair Man decides that Team Downsize caused this all, so he goes to Team Downsize HQ with Ash the Fatty, Casual Cashew, and Flowery Bugeyes to stop them. When they get there, Ugly Hair Man and Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness duel while the others fight off the Downsizer Grunts. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness uses a monster card for the first time ever, confusing Ugly Hair Man. Ugly Hair Man nearly loses the duel before Flowery Bugeyes interferes, eventually leading to Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness running away to destroy the machine before Ugly Hair Man can revert the chips. The machine explodes, sending Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness flying out a window, but Ash the Fatty reveals that he already pushed the revert button during the duel. Back at Zexal Grocery, everyone is buying more potato chips when Whale returns from Domino City. After he learns that Ugly Hair Man fixed all the chips, he pulls his hair out in frustration. Ugly Hair Man panics that he lost his hair, causing him to get animehairitis, restoring his hair back to normal. On a news report, Spike N' Scoop tells everyone about the brand new monster, spell, and trap cards and encourages everyone to purchase them. In a secret lab under Team Downsize HQ, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness places the Flipontic Gear in some machinery, activating a test tube. When he thinks it's working, he suddenly gets sucked into the test tube and is thrown back out with a clone of himself. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 2